Este cuerpo no es mío
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Para Helena. Karma is a bitch.


Hola a todos.

Esta es una locura que se me ocurrió en escasos 20 minutos. Es mi regalito para mi AI :HELENA HAVRANEK. Espero que te guste :)

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

><p>— ¿Seguro que Slughorn no estará en su oficina?<p>

— Colagusano, deja de ser tan gallina y camina. Slughorn siempre va a Hogsmade los sábados a la hora del almuerzo— le dijo Sirius molesto.

—Al menos podríamos haber traído la capa— Respondió

—Como si cupiéramos todos— le dijo James rodando los ojos.

Los cuatro Gryffindors bajaban las escaleras aparentando la mayor normalidad de la situación, aunque Peter pudo haberlos delatado con su caminar apresurado y mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo. Llegaron a aquella pequeña puerta que estaba a un lado de la oficina del profesor de pociones. James sacó su varita y abrió la puerta con facilidad. Entraron todos al mismo tiempo.

El cuarto era pequeñísimo, apenas cabían los cuatro amigos entre frascos y cajas de madera que olían extraño.

—Remus, ¿traes la lista?— preguntó James.

—Sí. Necesitamos … una uña de Dragón, alas de Hadas, agua de manantial, frijoles rojos, pelo de águila calva.

—¿Pelo de águila calva?— preguntó Sirius entre risas.

—Eso dice aquí— contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó Peter.

—¡Busquen los ingredientes!— gritó Sirius.

—Sí, no tenemos demasiado tiempo— lo respaldó James.

—Ey, James, mira— señaló Sirius una cajita de vidrio, que tenía una etiqueta que decía " Pthirus **pubis**"

— ¡Piojos de pubis!— gritó James y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Cállense los dos— les dijo Remus— Vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea.

—Llévate esa caja— Dijo James y Sirius la guardó muy sonriente.

Lily Evans notó que ninguno de ellos había bajado a cenar esa noche, sin imaginarse que ellos estaban en las cocinas del colegio, rodeados de elfos que se mostraban más que gustosos por ayudarles en lo que fuera. En el caldero ya tenían todos los ingredientes listos y Peter movía la cucharilla en zigzag, como decía la receta, hasta que el líquido se volvió negro.

—Remus, dame los pétalos de clavel— le dijo Peter.

—¿Pétalos de clavel? — preguntó el aludido con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

—¿Remus, trajiste los pétalos?

—No se necesitan pétalos para hacer la poción de Forúnculos.

—Está en la lista— dijo Peter.

—No entiendo…— decía Remus.

—¡Remus! ¡Te has equivocado de lista!— le gritó Sirius.

—¿Entonces para que poción son esos ingredientes?— preguntó James acercándose al caldero.

Los demás lo imitaron, acercándose al fuego, viendo como aquel liquido negro burbujeaba, hasta que, de pronto, el líquido dejó de burbujear y un humo negro comenzó a salir con rapidez, envolviéndolos en una nube oscura por unos segundos, y con la misma rapidez el humo se dispersó.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Peter con la voz quebrada.

Sirius y James miraron a Remus, quien buscaba y rebuscaba en su libro de pociones sin éxito.

—Lo siento— dijo Remus cabizbajo —. Tendremos que intentarlo la próxima semana.

Llegaron a los dormitorios tan cansados que ni siquiera se quitaron la ropa, se tiraron en la cama con un agotamiento impresionante, y se quedaron dormiros en segundos.

_James estaba en un campo de flores silvestres, sentado en una manta de cuadros rojos y una canasta llena de frutas por un lado. Volteo a ver a su derecha y se encontró con una hermosa chica de cabellos rojo intenso que bailaban con el compás del viento. La chica se acercó a él con un racimo de uvas en la mano. James se recargó hacía atrás con sus brazos, y con una sonrisa bobalicona, comió cada una de las uvas que Lily le ponía en la boca._

_Lily se acercó aún más y, con grácil lentitud, rozó sus labios con los de él, haciendo que James cerrara los ojos, saboreando el momento lo más que pudo. Después, escuchó a Lily decir su nombre, y a regañadientes abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con una pelirroja asustada y desesperada._

—_¡James! — le gritaba alargando las vocales._

—¡James! — Gritó una dulce voz, despertándolo de golpe.

El chico se sentó en la cama, rasqueteándose los ojos con la intención de alejar el sueño. De pronto, algo le parecía que iba mal, levantó la mirada y se encontró con una despampanante castaña de piernas largas, cubierta solo por una camisa blanca de botones que le quedaba enorme.

—¿Quién eres … — pero no pudo terminar la pregunta. Su voz se escuchaba extrañamente aguda y cantarina.

Se levantó con rapidez de la cama y corrió al baño. Tomó una buena cantidad de aire y encendió la luz. El espejo le regresaba una imagen de ensueño. Era una chica de cabello negro y ondulado, nariz respingada y mejillas espolvoreadas de pecas. De pronto la chica le regresó una mirada de susto e incredulidad.

—¿Pero qué demonios? — Exclamó.

—James, ¿qué está pasando? — le dijo una chica rubia, pero el hábito de morderse las uñas la delataba.

—¿Peter? — preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Remus!— Gritó la castaña en la habitación, mientras alzaba una de las almohadas y le pegaba con fuerza en la cabeza a una cabellera larga y lacia que se protegía con sus débiles brazos —. ¡En que lío nos has metido!

Remus trataba de explicar que él sabía lo mismo que ellos, no tenía idea de cómo esto había pasado, pero Sirius no dejaba de pegarle con la almohada, así que agarró la suya y le regresó todos los almohadazos que pudo a Sirius, involucrándose en una pelea de almohadas en donde pronto Peter formaba parte.

James podía verlo todo en cámara lenta. Peter riéndose como tonto, Sirius con la cara arrugada por el gesto de rabia y Remus defendiéndose y cubriendo su cabeza. Todos con cabelleras largas y onduladas, voces dulces y melodiosas y tetas y traseros brincando de un lado a otro.

—¡James! ¡Deja de verme las tetas— gritó Sirius tapándose el pecho. De pronto sintió las protuberancias que la noche pasaba no estaban ahí, y se rio histérico mientras agarraba sus nuevos senos y los hacía rebotar —. ¡Tengo tetas!

—¿Puedo tocarlas?— le preguntó Peter con anhelo.

—¡Toca las tuyas, enfermo!— le respondió Sirius.

—Peter, ¿qué te pasó? — le preguntó Remus, notando la mancha roja en sus pantalones.

—¡Peter tiene su periodo!— Gritó James riéndose.

—¿Qué?—

Fue cuando Peter bajó la mirada y se encontró con sus pantalones manchados de sangre, que se dejó caer al suelo desmayado.

—¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?— preguntó Sirius desesperado con las manos pegadas a su pecho.

—Deja de estarte tocando. Es inquietante— le dijo Remus

—Tenemos que ir con Lily, ella sabrá que hacer— dijo James con decisión, caminando a la puerta del dormitorio.

—¡Espera!— Remus alzó su varita y transformó la ropa de todos. Ahora vestían faldas cortas y blusas pegadas al cuerpo.

—Rojo con verde. ¿Enserio?— dijo Sirius al verse en el espejo.

—¿Prefieres con blanco?— preguntó Remus.

—Lo que sea que no haga que parezca un árbol navideño, Lunático.

Decidieron dejar a Peter en el dormitorio, quien al despertar, se internó en el baño y se reusó a salir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Bajaron para encontrarse con lo peor, la sala común estaba llena, cada silla, mesa y rincón estaba ocupado por algún Gryffindor estudiando, o simplemente disfrutando el fin de semana.

—No veo a Lily, ¿Dónde podrá estar?— preguntó Remus.

Sirius buscó por toda la sala común, ignorando las miradas que se centraban en su pecho y sus piernas. Sacó la varita y, con un ligero movimiento, los pantalones de aquellos chicos se desabrocharon y cayeron al piso, haciendo que todos los presentes estallaran de risa.

—Vámonos ya, Sirius. Antes de que hechices a todo mundo— le dijo Remus en tono de reproche.

—¡Estaba viéndome los pechos!— le dijo indignado—. Nadie puede verlos más que yo.

* * *

><p>—A ver si entendí bien. ¿Tú eres James?— señaló Lily acusadoramente —. ¿Y ustedes dos Sirius y Remus?<p>

—Sí, eso. Peter está en el dormitorio, le llegó el periodo y …

—Cállate, Lunático— le gritoneo Sirius, viendo como algunos alumnos estaban interesados en la conversación.

Lily estalló en carcajadas, al punto en que se le dificultaba respirar, y por primera vez, la Sra. Prince le pidió con toda la amabilidad, que se retirara de la biblioteca. Al principio no les había creído nada, pero no fue hasta que llamaron Lunático a Remus, que supo que aquellas lindas chicas decían la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿nos ayudaras?— preguntó James.

—¿Ayudarlos? Yo creo que así están perfectos. No necesitan mi ayuda— le contestó con una sonrisa y dio media vuelta.

—Lily, ¿por favor?— suplicó Remus, tomándola del brazo.

—Está bien. Solo porque tú lo pides Remy.

—Por lo pronto necesitan cambiarse el nombre. Tu seras Jenny, tú Sarah y tú Romina— les dijo Lily muy sonriente.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las siete de la tarde y los cuatro amigos ya estaban desesperados, caminando de un lado a otro den el dormitorio, hasta que por fin, tocaron la puerta tres veces. Era la señal, era Lily con la solución a todos sus problemas.<p>

—Beban esto— les dijo pasándoles una botella de cristal con un líquido morado brillante.

—Oh, Lily. Gracias— le dijo Peter corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola fuerte.

—Discúlpalo, está muy sensible— explicó Sirius.

—Tranquila Patty— le dijo a un Peter confundido.

Se pasaron la botella para darle un sorbo cada quien a aquel liquido dulce. Poco a poco regresaban a la normalidad. El cabello volvía a ser corto y oscuro, crecieron diez centímetros de estatura y ahora la ropa les quedaba demasiado ajustada.

— Gracias a …— comenzó James pero se detuvo al instante. Su voz seguía siendo aguda y cantarina. Volteó a ver a Lily con horror.

—Qué extraño, Sev dijo que esto los regresaría a la normalidad.

—¿Snape?— gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

—¿De dónde creen que saqué esto?

—Pero Lily, Snape nunca nos ayudaría. Lo hizo a propósito— le dijo Peter.

—Tal vez se lo merezcan. Sé que esa poción de Forúnculos era para ponérsela en su jugo de calabaza— les dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos acusatoriamente — Al menos así podrán ir a clase mañana.

—¿Pero y nuestras voces? — dijo James.

—Oh, no lo se. Tal vez tengan que ir a la biblioteca y buscar algún antídoto. Nos vemos en la cena chicos.

No fue hasta días después, en los que todos se preguntaban que les pasaba a esos cuatro amigos, puesto que nunca se habían mostrado tan serios, que Peter encontró la manera de volver sus voces a la normalidad, y pusieron sus planes en marcha. Tenían que jugarle alguna broma a Snape, y James era muy bueno con el encantamiento Levicorpus, y Peter era bastante decente con las pociones, tenían un mundo de posibilidades, y el fin de semana entero para hacerlo realidad.

* * *

><p>Nota: No suelo escribir de los merodeadores, así que esto fue particularmente dificil. La comedia no se me da demasiado bien, pero puse todo mi esfuerzo. Espero que llene tus expectativas.<p> 


End file.
